User blog:GoldArmorSlowbro/Blog Masters Series to Cartoon Network
Series Description Daniel meets up with 2 guys & a Shiny Pokemon from the Holodeck alongside his blog chat buddies & Flipline Developers Matt Neff & Tony Solary after his Dad is captured by the Evil Lord Vervius, his commander Spafy, his hissy 2nd-In-Command Pythor, & a whole army of Intorners. Together they must stop the Vervius & the Intorners from destroying their world and the viral world. Characters Main Characters: Daniel: Main hero, Chosen One who leads his team to stop the Intorners; Weapon: Power Blade Flame Princess: Daniel's Girlfriend from the Holodeck, made of fire (Look: Adventure Time Vault of Bones Look with Earth & Water Shoes); Weapon: Fire Powers Damian: Daniel's buddy, huge LA Kings fan, wishes to see the LA Kings in action someday (Normally from Beyblade; wears an LA Kings sweatshirt); Weapon: Hockey Puck Shooter; Hockey Stick Luis: The smartest of the team, gives information to Daniel & the others; Weapon: Grenande Blaster; Nicknamed TouHouandMarioFan CC: Skilled one of the team, always knows the codes & passwords; Weapon: Plasma Shock Discs (Shocks villains when they touch or step on it or get shocked when hit); Nicknamed Clover is Cool Muffin: A Tricky, Funny, and Trustworthy girl with a sense of humor; Weapon: Spam Vacuum (lure and traps computer spam or viruses as well as villains; Nicknamed Greatness the NightWing Matt Neff: Developer & Head of Flipline Studios Tony Solary: Co-Developer of Flipline Studios Joe: Daniel's father who got captured by Vervius Lord Vervius: The main antagonist who captured Joe & plans to rule the world Spafy: Commander of Vervius, hires armies Pythor: Vervius' 2nd-in-Command, leads and controls the Serpentine Other Characters: Doan Buu: Tony's friend, helps Flipline Studios & Daniel's team Marceline: Vampire from the Holodeck worlds that helps Daniel & the others (debuts in Episode 2) Willow: Marceline's friend, has some vampire powers (except turning into creatures like bats; debuts in Episode 2) Scales: Serpentine Traitor when Pythor took over, helps Daniel (debuts in Episode 2) Transel: Vampire Lord who controls vampire slaves (Appears in Episode 2) Fangpyre General: Serpentine general who controls the Fangpyre troop (a troop in which anything they bite turn to snakes; Appears in Episode 2) Flame King: Flame Princess' Father who used to been mean to her in the past (Appears in Episode 3) Octagon & Rhomboid Vreede: Delivery workers who trust Daniel & the others; sometimes stop villains using explosives Al: Owner of the Wingman Arcade Moe: Server of the Wingman Arcade. Chloe: Waitress of Wingman Arcade. Spectra: A mysterious masked man (From Bakugan) who helps Daniel as a spy from a distant place in the holodeck Episodes #Pilot: After a family breakup, Daniel & his dad head to Cleveland to test technology at an IBM headquarters; when testing the holodeck, Daniel meets Flame Princess, Damian, & his Shiny Meowstic until Vervius & his army of Intorners appear capturing people from IBM including Daniel's dad; after his dad is captured, Daniel & his holodeck friends must find help until arriving at Papa's Taco Mia Daniel meets his Wikia buddies alongside Matt & Tony; they all decided to team up with Daniel, Flame Princess, Damian, & Daniel's Meowstic. #Vampire Invasion: Vervius & Pythor hire Lord Transel & the Fangpyre General to join forces to swarm snakes & s vampire slaves Cleveland; Marceline & Willow help Daniel & his friends to stop the armies from taking over Cleveland; Luis tries to help Daniel regret about what happened to his father. #Mutiny in the Company: While Matt & Tony are on a business trip, Daniel & the others must stay in charge of Flipline Studios, but when the Intorners try to infestate the company, Daniel & the others must protect the company; when Flame Princess is depressed about her father, Daniel & Damian try to help her think through. #Chat Blocked: When a virus in CC's computer causes her computer to block chatrooms with her friends; Daniel & the others must help CC stop the virus before it destroys the memory mainframe. #A Gamers' Hangout: When a new restaurant opens, Daniel and his friends come to enjoy the new place; Vervius tries to close the restaurant by letting his Intorners ruin their business. #Vreedle in the Haystack: The Vreedle Brothers appear in Cleveland to help Daniel & the others because people think they're fugitives; Daniel tries to calm Damian down when the Vreedle Brothers come to stay. #The Snake's Grip: Pythor plans to imprison & get rid of Scales & take control of his army of snakes; Scales calls for help when Daniel & the others help Marceline face her fear of light. Soundtrack #When It's Gone by Linkin Park (Show Intro Song) #Guilty All The Same by Linkin Park #Torn to Pieces by Pop Evil (Occurs in Episode 3 when Flame Princess thinks about her father) #The Unforgiven by Metallica (Occurs in Episode 1 when Daniel is sad for losing his father) #Glitch City's Deoxys Remix #Subdivisions by Rush #Distant Early Warning by Rush #House of the Rising Sun by Five Finger Death Punch #Battle Born by Five Finger Death Punch #Tired by Stone Sour (Last song, has a music video for the series) (Will put 2 more songs soon) One Last Thing DON'T TAKE THIS IDEA FROM ME; I'LL RUIN YOUR LIVES, I'LL TELL FLIPLINE STUDIOS, & I'LL BE OUTRAGED!!! THIS IS MINE! Category:Blog posts